ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Let There Be Light
Recieved 400 Cruor first attempt followed by 200. One run got a Iga Seal: Body, have not seen any others yet --Abithra Where is Zouko? Finished this 9 times with no seals at all. I think I'm giving up on this one. --NiteIce 21:55, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Did this Quest 5 times, received 3 seals. 2 X NIN and a MNK. I've done this quest 55 times. The chance of getting a seal has stayed around 45% the whole time (about the same as other seal quests). At least so far for me, SCH SMN NIN and MNK seals drop much more often. However, out of the 25 seals I have received from this, only 1 has been DRG (my first seal) and I have yet to receive a DNC seal. Others that I've talked to about this quest haven't seen any DNC either. I don't want to dismiss the possibility that this quest drops DNC due to my very odd luck with DRG. Has anyone gotten DNC seals from this quest? --08:48, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Ran this quest 57 times today, did not see a Charis seal at all. I've updated the drop stats with my tally. --Koushiro 17:09, December 16, 2010 (UTC) So let me see if I got this right: fairly good % of return on bodys for some people - question is, did you (those ppl with good return rate) conflux from #7 back to #5, or did you run back? --Endlesspath 12:44, January 3, 2011 (UTC) This quest takes about 9 minutes with Mazurka. Haxan7 20:12, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Takes about 6-7 mins to complete with chocobo jig+atma of ambition. DRG seems, by far, to be the most rare from this quest, which blows because it's the one I want. In 61 runs I got 26 seals, and only 1 of them was DRG. --Sevynwarr 04:17, February 22, 2011 (UTC) This has got be one of the daftest quests going, you have to run round over half of the zone on foot, the drop rate is no where near what they say it is and after running all that distance you have to zone to start all over again, if you want my advice avoid this quest like the plague and do an nm for the seals. It will be easier and much less painful LOL Corydor 04:08, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Anyone know if this can be inventory glitched like the sausage quest can?Mortechai 08:21, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, ive ran this stupid quest at least, 100 times. The ending tally with seals are as follows Nin: 20 Sch: 19 Drg: 13 Smn: 9 Mnk: 6 WingXearo I know it mentioned the zoning bit here on the talk, but many other seal quests have it on the main page. As for the mistake part, I was watching TV to pass the time and ran right by flux 6 w/o stopping. I couldn't find info on a "failure" (per se), so I ran with it and hiked back to 6. Turned in the quest without having to redo 7. Thought it would be helpful to have that information in the notes. 4/14 seals so far, 2 each SCH and SMN. InfamousDS 18:23, June 8, 2011 (UTC)